Parce qu'il y a toujours une fin
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand la réalité frappe de plein fouet, la prise de conscience peut être difficile... Tiva... Déprime...


Titre : Parce qu'il y a toujours une fin...

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Quand la réalité frappe de plein fouet, la prise de conscience peut être difficile...

Rating : K+

Pairing : Tony DiNozzo/Ziva David

Notes de l'auteur: Merci à Mimy, entre autre pour la correction et m'avoir incitée à continuer ;-)

Histoire :

Il y a des choses qui restent insolubles dans la vie, des choses que rien ni personne ne pourra résoudre, pas tant que ça nous concerne nous-mêmes. Il est de ces choses que la fatalité fait revenir sans cesse à notre souvenir, des choses... incompréhensibles, inévitablement. Il reste toujours cette petite douleur, cette petite chose, dans une partie cachée de nos cerveaux, bien cachée, mais qui finit par ressortir. Ressortir, et tourner devant nos yeux, dans nos têtes, à l'infini. Jusqu'à ce qu'on se décide à faire quelque chose... Des jours où la déprime s'installe, des jours comme celui où j'ai compris que, quoiqu'il se passe, je resterai attaché à ce travail. Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans, sans ce travail, et tous ceux avec qui je le partage. Ils restent les personnes les plus chères de mon entourage. J'ai perdu l'ensemble de ceux qui m'étaient chers, j'en perds de plus en plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure de mes investigations, plus j'apprends à connaître ceux qui me sont proches, et plus ils s'éloignent, jusqu'à s'en aller, définitivement, de notre monde.

C'est comme ça que tout commence, que tout finit. Ils arrivent, apprennent à me connaître, et repartent, une balle quelque part entre les deux yeux, ou un couteau dans les côtes, ou une explosion, ou... Il y a toujours une « bonne » raison. Ou plutôt une mauvaise raison, celle à laquelle je ne peux rien changer. Je ne pourrai jamais faire revivre ceux qui m'ont quitté, mais, leurs souvenirs restent vivants, quelque part, dans ma tête.

Chaque jour, je repense à chacun d'eux, en regrettant de ne pas avoir dit, avant qu'ils ne passent sur la table de Ducky, ce que j'avais sur le coeur, la raison pour laquelle je les appréciais tant. Tout ce qu'on sait sur ceux que nous connaissons, on se rend compte, face à leur cercueil, de l'absence d'importance de tout ça. Face à la balance inexorable de l'univers, ce que nous sommes ne compte pas, ça ne compte que dans le coeur de nos amis, alors il faut s'en rendre compte avant qu'ils ne sombrent dans ce tourbillon mortel qu'est la vie, qu'ils ne se laissent emporter dans la spirale infernale de la violence et de la mort que peut constituer notre métier.

Le problème, l'éternel problème, tout autant que l'éther, est de déterminer s'il existe vraiment une raison, une raison pour laquelle, comme on dit, ce sont les meilleurs qui partent les premiers. Cette phrase est injuste, on a vu des personnes qui ont accompli de grandes choses devenir centenaires... Mais, ces mêmes personnes, tout en devenant centenaires, mouraient seules, parce que, ce qui compte, ce n'est pas tant l'âge auquel on meure, mais, combien de personnes sont suffisamment proches de nous pour se rendre compte que l'on a disparu... Ou encore combien de membres de ce petit comité assisteront à notre enterrement, dans les conditions qu'on a plus ou moins décidées.

Les embûches que j'ai connues, celles qui ont jalonné ma vie comme le succès en a jalonné d'autres, je m'en sers pour avancer, mais j'arrive à un stade où je redoute d'aller travailler, de peur de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un. Ce travail soude, comme les doigts d'une même main, tous ceux qui le partagent, avec ses hauts, ses bas, et surtout les bas, au cours desquels la seule chose à laquelle on pense est de remonter, retourner vers la lumière qui irradie la vie des autres. Dans ces moments là, j'ai pris l'habitude de me tourner vers une personne, qui, invariablement, se trouve à mes côtés, celle qui, même si elle le cache, est plus fragile qu'elle ne le croit, celle que, contre toute attente, j'ai fini par apprendre à apprécier. Son nom signifie rayonnement, et c'est invariablement le sien que je suis... Mais, chaque jour, j'ai peur que le danger ne nous rattrape, qu'il ne nous sépare, et, si elle n'est plus là pour me permettre de supporter ça, j'ignore comment je m'en sortirai...

Ou plutôt, si, mais, je préfère ne pas y penser, penser à sa propre mort est la meilleure façon de l'avancer, et dans mon cas, je préfère profiter de la vie, même difficile, qui m'a été offerte. Parce que, même si je meurs demain, je saurai que j'aurai marqué quelqu'un, gravé pour toujours un coeur qu'on croyait de pierre, le coeur de celle qui me fait face à tout instant de la journée, aussi funeste celle-ci soit-elle.


End file.
